Five Guns Of Sugar
by Warden of Games
Summary: It's a heist of crisis when Dylan's baby sister, Janet Lancer risks her life, along with the pressure of Dylan confronting the leader of the most deadliest gang, Innocence's End. And the only choice for him is to call the four chances that shall befriend him once more...his mates... Contains dirty language, strong violence, sexual scenes, alcohol and drug use.


**Y'Ello, my fellow fanfic'rs! I'm back with my stories and starting to update from now to soon or later! Now, we've had the OC Contest, and the winners are here and everything's all set!  
**

**Introducing, Five Guns Of Sugar! **

* * *

**Starring Dylan Lancer**

**Carter Coca-Cola**

**Herschel Nougatson**

**Ron Cinnadon**

**Clair Cremecrepe**

**Mable Sticky-Tree**

**Lenny Crow**

**With Minty Sakura**

**Swizzle Malarkey  
**

**Claude Cinnamon**

**Skittles**

**Lucy Fluggerbutter**

**Snowanna Rainbeau**

**Felicity Fruitloop**

**And Lemony Cake**

* * *

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Crime/Adventure

Contains: Strong violence, dirty language, alcohol and drug use, sexual scenes

_Summary__: It's a heist of crisis when Dylan's baby sister, Janet Lancer risks her life to find out the identity of a dangerous drug dealer, along with the pressure of Dylan confronting the leader of the most deadliest gang, Innocence's End. And the only choice for him is to call the four chances that shall befriend him once more...his mates..._

* * *

Prologue  


* * *

_A long time ago, in the sweet states of the United States of America, in a huge mansion looking greater than Hollywood, there was the Lancer family. Pepi Pepperdose, Kenny and Riley McKlarney, Janet Lancer and Dylan Lancer. Pepi was the oldest, Dylan was the middle oldest and Janet was the youngest of them all. All of them was a family of vengeful and justice was the leader of it; the Five Guns of Sugar. But, of course, they had a powerful enemy to deal with...the Innocence's End. The worst made gang in whole history that even puts the Plotters of 1605 the lowest. Yet, every day, the killers and gang keep finding each other in the same path. It also gets darker and more gory each time.  
_

_However, Kenny was tricked. One of his best friends on the inside who helped him out was actually a I'sE recruit from the start. Markus DcPepper; he murdered the Five Guns' leader in cold blood. After that, the rest of the team was lost as they lost the people who kept them right and brother. Next, Innocence's End infiltrated their HQ. The only survivors was Dylan and Janet Lancer, and revenge started to boil inside them. It. Wasn't. Fucking. Over.  
_

* * *

LA, California  


* * *

Herschel Nougatson

Herschel, an Australian NASCAR-themed racer was almost done with his new piece of work, the Wonderboy III. It had a silver, cool, kart body with dark blue glowing streaks, white exhaust pipes, black smooth wheels and one kick-ass cannon hidden in the kart. And wait til' you see Herschel's info.

Herschel Nougatson  


Theme: Oreo

Interest: NASCAR

Kart: The Wonderboy III

Weapons/Specialty: Bad-Ass Driver - Has two Revolvers, 20 gravitational grenades (can literally stick to the opponents and blow up them or crush them using the gravity gravity), brass knuckles and an Remington 870 pump-action shotgun

Relationship: Sticky Wipplesnit

Personality: Kind, (unless if you piss him off) extremely clever and brave

* * *

Ron Cinnadon and Clair Cremecrepe

Ron and Clair was playing football against Lenny Crow, one of their best friends as Ron's girlfriend, Crumbelina DiCarmello and Felicity Fruitloop.

Ron Cinnadon

Theme: Cinnamon

Interest: Secret

Kart: The Cinna-mobile

Weapons/Specialty: The Skilled - A pair of Sai, hand-to-hand combat

Relationship: Crumbelina DiCarmello

Personality: Energetic, adventure-thirsty

* * *

In a club called Club Sakura, Dylan Lancer and Carter Coca-Cola, an British extreme-killer racer and cool and collected racer was hanging out in the pub part.

Carter Coca-Cola

Theme: Soda Drinks

Interest: Secret

Kart: The Soda Pop

Weapons/Specialty: The Eyes, Ears and Wings - Angel wings, feather arrows, 2 sniper rifles

Relationship: Snowanna Rainbeau

Personality: Calm, kind, energetic and cool

* * *

Dylan Lancer

Theme: Rubicon

Interest: Hollyoaks

Kart: The Rubic Z

Weapons/Specialty: Mercy's Execution - Lots of Swiss Army Knives, power to control, manipulate and use the wind, brass knuckles, one purple Jucati 848 (his favorite)

Relationship: None

Personality: Brave, loyal, cocky

* * *

"So, how's Janet?" Carter asked, sipping on a Coke. Dylan let out a sigh, "Unpredictable as shit. It's like, ever since...Kenny, Riley, Pepi, you know, she's been so far minded away from me!" he groaned in annoyance. Carter patted his back, "It's alright, she just still needs to let out some steam." he said, "Kinda like me and Snowanna; when we fight."

Dylan then stared at him in disbelief, "You guys **never** fight." the British scoffed as he got up, paying for a Rubicon and vodka before walking out with Carter rushing in pursuit, "Hey, wait up!" the soda-themed racer yelled.

Then, they didn't really notice a girl with bronze hair was walking towards them with a smirk. Then she poked Dylan's shoulder, which he turned around to face her, "What?" he said kind of rudely. Yet, the girl just scoffed, "Eh bien! I hope you had manners, due to you being a boy...Mable Sticky-Tree, at your service." Mable said with a American accent.

"Who's the American girl?" Carter asked exhaustively as he caught up with Dylan. Mable just shrugged and faced Dylan, "Can I...er...stay with you in your hotel?" she asked. Dylan thought of it; he was once homeless and he wouldn't of been so cruel to another, would he? "That's fine with me." Dylan smiled as Mable smiled back.

"Thank you!" Mable said, suddenly hugging Dylan tight before letting go, "Let's go." Dylan said as they started to go. But then, Carter grabbed Dylan by the wrist, "Some girl just waltz in and they wanna walk into your hotel?" he questioned sternly. Dylan let out a groan, "For fizz's sake, I ain't stupid. I got my suspicions."

* * *

King Candy's Hotel

* * *

Dylan and Mable walked into Dylan's room, it was looking quite good. "Hm, looks cool." Mable said as she held a backpack with her other clothes and Dylan laughed softly. He gave Mable the Rubicon and drank the vodka himself. "I'm just gonna take freshen up." Mable said when she looked for the bathroom and walked in. The Rubicon-themed racer slowly cracked his knuckles and neck, just in case if Mable might attack. He knew something's up.

Mable walked back in with a different attire; a track suit that consists of a jacket the color of dark red maple leaves in the fall, (which is unzipped) a forest green top with a tree on the front. (One with leaves, not needles) and dark milk chocolate brown pants. Her shoes are the same color brown as her pants, but covered with yellow and orange maple leaves. "So,...Dylan..." Mable started off as she walked to Dylan.

Then, she started to use the seductive close-by play; she was face-to-face with him, her lips close to his, his chest close to her's and Mable's hand was on Dylan's shoulder, "I hope you don't mind if I tell you a secret." she asked with a seductive whisper. Being immune to these acts and going forward he asked, "What, like when you turned up out of no-where and wanted to stay in with me?"

And yet, she was perfectly calm and still went for it. Until..."I can give you a very promising win, Dylan." she said with a **FRENCH **accent. 'Gotta' Dylan thought before questioning, "Oops! What happened to your American accent?"

_CLICK!_

Dylan heard a gun click. "Oops!" Mable exclaimed playfully. Then, Dylan made the first move.

* * *

_**WARNING****: FIGHT SCENE****  
**_

_*Cue the song - Cypress Hill - When The Shit Goes Down*  
_

* * *

Dylan grabbed the gun with a quick second and threw it to the entrance door. Mable then punched him in the face hard, causing him to back away and kick her in the stomach which Mable to fall down near to the couch. "I don't wanna hurt you." Mable said sternly. Dylan gave a face of disbelief again, "Oh, you ain't gonna hurt me." he said.

"Trust me, I am." Mable disagreed as she grabbed the vodka bottle and threw it at Dylan, barely missing him (good thing he ducked) and it hit the wall with a shatter. Mable then grabbed a chair and smashed it into Dylan successfully. Now, rolling into the chair Dylan and Mable was fighting brutally until Mable kneed Dylan in the balls **hard**.

And with a huge punch in the face, Dylan punched Mable hard. Mable fell down and was breathing heavily while grinning; this was the best fight she's had in ages. She tackled him to the wall and the TV fell to the vodka trail. Fire caught up on it and it was surrounding the room, next, Dylan tackled Mable to the floor.

Mable pulled out a musket and points it at Dylan, but he held it firm with his right hand. The British pulled out his Swiss Army Knife and tried to stab her but she held it back as well. The fire was spreading further and they were struggling for control of the battle. "What do you want?" Dylan questioned sternly.

And Mable then said the one thing that Dylan would be interested in, "I can help you get Innocence's End." she answered shakily against the pressure. Then Dylan went soft, "I'm listening."

* * *

**And that's what happened! The Lancers and I'sE's story is explained, we met Herschel, Ron, Lenny and Clair. Carter is with Dylan, until Mable Sticky-Tree shows up and tries to kill him. And the main goal, must kill Innocence's End! **

**Now, cya later, mates. And _PLZ_ review!**


End file.
